


The First Step Toward Making Her Yours

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Cardin finally manages to make his move to steal Pyrrha from Jaune.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The First Step Toward Making Her Yours

Having to stand up to her boyfriend's bully was something that Pyrrha had gotten used to in her relationship with Jaune. Day in and day out, Cardin would always threaten to harm Jaune or steal Pyrrha away from him. But today was different. When Cardin approached them, he didn't say a word. All he did was stare at the redhead with a smirk on his face and his a hand on the hem of his pants.

Unfortunately, before Pyrrha could even begin to ask just what he had planned for today, Cardin dropped his pants. The moment that thick cock came into view, Pyrrha found her nostrils assaulted with the strong scent of Cardin's musk. And it only grew worse as he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her close enough for her lips to touch the tip of his shaft. Instincts drove her to pull her head away from her boyfriend’s bully, but she only found herself right back where she had started with Cardin’s cocky smirk visible from her spot next to Jaune.   
  
“J-Just what do you think you’re doing?! Don’t you think this is a bit overboard?” Once again, Pyrrha felt Cardin’s hand grab onto the back of her head and yank her close to his shaft, only this time she found herself with her lips pressed against his heavy balls while her nose scrunched up against the underside of his member. A loud gasp of fear and surprise left the Mistral girl as she felt her boyfriend’s hand grab onto her arm and quickly pull her away from the thick and throbbing shaft. The young couple was completely unknowing to the fact that the scent of it was already invading her mind and making her stick her tongue out to find a taste to go with the addictive scent.

However, the moment Pyrrha’s tongue made its way out of her mouth and extended toward Cardin’s cock, the entire world around her had stopped. In that moment, she not only realized that she was sitting in front of her boyfriend, the scent of another man’s cock filling her mind. But she quickly realized that she was attempting to get a taste of the dick despite the love of her life being right next to her. But Pyrrha found herself uncaring about all of that as Cardin’s grip on her fiery red hair grew tighter.

This time, there was no pull to make her get close to his shaft. Pyrrha moved on her own, ignoring the fact that Jaune was holding firmly to her arm as she pressed her lips against his bully’s member. The moment those soft lips met Cardin’s member, all care about the world around her had left her. Pyrrha was no longer concerned about just what Cardin might try to pull to steal her away from Jaune or what he might try to do in order to bring harm to her boyfriend. The only thing on her mind was the taste that quickly followed as she pressed her tongue against the throbbing member.

Pyrrha’s mind flooded with desires that she hadn’t thought about during her relationship with Jaune. And one of those desires came to light right then and there as she slowly dragged her tongue upward along the underside of Cardin’s cock. Making her way from the base of his member to the tip in one steady motion, uncaring about the pained sound that was leaving Jaune as he watched just an arm’s length behind her. Her soft lips immediately wrapped around the tip of Cardin’s length as he stood next to her, nothing but a quiet chuckle leaving him as he got his prize.

Of course, Jaune couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched his girlfriend start bobbing her head on another man’s cock, let alone his bully’s. His mind raced with ways that he might be able to try and fix this, possibly by simply pulling Pyrrha away. But the moment he reached for his girlfriend with his other hand, Cardin glared down at him and Jaune felt fear fill him once again. He knew just how badly Cardin would be able to hurt him. Later today or tomorrow wouldn’t matter as long as he could be found.

Even with her eyes wide open and staring expectantly into Cardin’s eyes, Pyrrha didn’t react when she heard Jaune whining next to her. Despite the fact that he held tightly to her arm and refused to let go, she didn’t let him get in the way of what she was doing. Her soft lips moved up and down his bully’s shaft while her tongue pressed against the underside in an attempt to bring him just a bit more pleasure. Whenever she only had the tip remaining in her mouth, Pyrrha swirled her tongue around the head of Cardin’s cock while keeping her eyes locked on his own.

Luckily for her, the way his nails dragged along her scalp while his fingers threaded through her hair felt wonderful in the moment. And when she finally reached the base of his member once again, Pyrrha kept herself still. Her tongue remained pressed against the underside of Cardin’s dick while she took a deep breath, filling her nostrils and her lungs with his scent once again. Something that made her pussy quiver when she couldn’t breathe in anymore.

She didn’t know if she wanted to be fucked by him right then and there or if she wanted to keep sucking him off. But when Pyrrha’s eyes met Cardin’s once again, she could see the joy and expecting look in his eyes. It was as if he knew this was going to happen. Though, that didn’t stop her from pulling herself back and gradually popping her lips off from around his throbbing member. There wasn’t any hesitation before she started to place kiss after adoring kiss along his shaft. Pyrrha kept Cardin’s balls in one hand while his shaft rested against the palm of her other hand, leaving her mouth to explore every inch of his shaft that she could reach.

The scent, the taste, the way Cardin held onto her and kept her in place without giving her room to move. All of it made Pyrrha’s heart skip a beat when his other hand reached down and grabbed her shoulder. Before she knew exactly what was happening and why his cock wasn’t in her mouth again, she was on her back with her legs spread and her thin pair of panties being torn from her body. But there wasn’t a single complaint from Pyrrha’s lips as she watched the only fabric that kept her pussy hidden being thrown across onto Jaune’s face. Only a quiet giggle before she felt Cardin’s hands grab onto her thighs.

His fingers were able to sink into the skin of her thighs just a little bit as he held her in place. And that was perfectly fine in Pyrrha’s mind as she turned her head to see tears filling Jaune’s eyes. But she didn’t say a word. Even as she watched those tears drip down her boyfriend’s face and trail down her cheeks, she was too focused on the wonderful feeling that washed over her body as Cardin finally penetrated her. Right at that moment, a loud, blissful, and excited moan left Pyrrha’s lips as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

She understood what she had been missing all this time the moment Cardin’s hips met her own and another quiet moan escaped her lips. The way his dick filled her pussy and stretched her inner walls just from penetrating her gave her more than Jaune had ever been able to do when they were in bed together. Not that she’d be going back to bed with him with the way Cardin thrusted into her. Quick, rough, and powerful thrusts hammered against Pyrrha’s body, causing her to scream as his throbbing member slammed deep into her pussy and left her blissfully sore and aching right away.

But she couldn’t exclaim her joy and passion and just how good it made her feel once Cardin’s lips pressed against her own. Pyrrha was forced to be quiet as she was fucked on the floor in front of her boyfriend. She didn’t scream or try to fight the pleasure that coursed through her as her boyfriend’s bully forced himself onto her. The way his member plunged into her pussy and slammed against the entrance to her womb with each thrust drove her crazy for him. And the way Cardin forced his tongue past her lips without even bothering to give her a moment to compose herself.

Pyrrha happily sucked on Cardin’s tongue as he fucked her on the floor. She didn’t worry about anything else as her inner walls stretched around his shaft in order to accommodate his size. It felt so big inside of her, destroying any joy she used to have for settling for Jaune’s cock. She used to not care about size when she was in bed with her boyfriend, knowing that he could please her as long as he lasted and didn’t stop. But the way Cardin made her body silently beg for more right away convinced her that it actually mattered.

It didn’t help that she wrapped her legs around Cardin’s hips to keep him from pulling out of her. Not when she remained on her back and his lips finally pulled away from her own. But it didn’t stop Pyrrha from finally screaming in pure and utter bliss. “Gods, it so big! It’s stretching me out inside! Harder, Cardin… Harder… Please…” A quiet and blissful whine left Pyrrha as she felt his fingers sinking into the skin of her thighs just a little bit more, as if he was getting ready to give her what she asked for.

A moment later, she was happy that she asked him to fuck her harder. His pace slowed down ever so slightly, but the roughness of his thrusts increased dramatically. For just a moment, right as the harder thrusts forced his cock deeper into her pussy, Pyrrha feared that Cardin might just be able to penetrate her womb. But that thought left her mind a moment later as a strong and forceful orgasm ripped through her body.

Her inner walls clamped down around the cock that brought her this much pleasure, only for her head to fall back and her eyes to drift over to her heartbroken boyfriend. But Pyrrha couldn’t help but smile as Cardin continued to fuck her ruthlessly against the floor. It felt too good to worry about the tears that were trailing down Jaune's cheeks and the way he was biting his lower lip hard enough to bleed. She didn’t know why he looked like he was in so much pain when something so wonderful was happening to her. But she didn’t worry about it as she felt Cardin’s hips slam against her own and stop.

The only thing going through her mind once that happened was the feeling of Cardin’s cock throbbing and pulsing inside of her. And that of a sudden warmth that filled her a moment later. He had cum inside of her. Without saying a single word to either of them and just taking her right on the floor. But something about that made Pyrrha’s heart flutter once again. A smile came to her lips as she felt him slowly pull out of her.

“I’ll see you in my room later tonight, right Pyrrha?”   
  
Finally hearing Cardin’s voice as he zipped up his pants made Pyrrha shudder as she stayed on the floor. She wasn’t against the idea of going back to his dorm. But as he walked away and pushed Jaune onto the floor, she couldn’t help but wish that he just didn’t stop fucking her. She’d definitely had to make it to his dorm as soon as she could. Maybe once she got Jaune to stop crying.


End file.
